The invention relates to a collective holder, in particular for keys, having a holder housing of flat configuration with a cornerless outline whose circumferential narrow side wall forms a running rail with a removal opening, operable by means of a grip from a broad side wall, for runners captured in the running rail.
A collective holder of the type under discussion is known from EP 0 099 444 B1, the holder housing having a circular plan with a diameter approximately of the size of a key grip of a flat key. Guided in the diametral of the holder housing is a grip which can be operated from one broad side wall and, upon being displaced, releases a removal opening in order to be able to remove or insert a runner of the running rail.